


flamingo

by Sanctuaria



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby Birb, F/M, Ficlet, HuntingBird, child fic, crack fic turned soft, never let Hunter name things or apparently people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctuaria/pseuds/Sanctuaria
Summary: “Hunter,” Bobbi said, staring down at the form. She looked up at her husband, who was currently cradling a heavily-swaddled bundle in his arms and making cooing noises down at her that sounded suspiciously like trash-talking Manchester United disguised as baby-talk. “Hunter, what is this?”“The birth certificate, love,” he replied with barely a glance at her before sticking his tongue out at the baby.The baby apparently named… “Why does it sayFlamingo?” Bobbi asked.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 27
Kudos: 47





	flamingo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



> Ficlet written for the prompt, "I will write a fic for anyone who writes a baby bird fic where the baby's name is flamingo, legitimately," but I'm not holding Al to the fic bit tho :P 
> 
> (mostly because of the addendum "i have to believe that by some providence barbara morse actually chose to name her child flamingo," which...sorry, I'm good, but I'm not _that_ good, Al)

“Hunter,” Bobbi said, staring down at the form. She looked up at her husband, who was currently cradling a heavily-swaddled bundle in his arms and making cooing noises down at her that sounded suspiciously like trash-talking Manchester United disguised as baby-talk. “Hunter, what is this?”

“The birth certificate, love,” he replied with barely a glance at her before sticking his tongue out at the baby, making her gurgle.

The baby apparently named… “Why does it say _Flamingo_?” Bobbi asked.

“Because that’s her name?”

“Hunter, I thought that was a joke!”

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

“Oops?” he offered. “No, ‘cause we were saying, right after that one wanker of a nurse was being utterly unhelpful at breastfeeding advice and you looked like you were going to go for your staves so I told him to sod off—we were saying, Flamingo, because she was just so pink—You signed the bloody thing—“

“Yeah, but I didn’t _read_ it, I was in pain, and had just pushed a football out my—“

“ _American_ football,” Hunter amended, in case that had been in question. “But I see your point.” He looked down at the baby again, then proffered her toward Bobbi, tilting her so that she could see the tiny button nose and doe-y brown eyes. “Little Baby Flamingo, though…”

Dammit, Flamingo—no, she was _not_ calling her newborn daughter, the one she’d spent nine months growing with no martinis or chardonnay in sight, _Flamingo_ —was cute. Bobbi heaved herself up from the table slowly, wincing at the parts of her still unhealed from childbirth, and made her way over to him. She bent down to kiss her daughter’s soft forehead, earning her a sleepy snuffle, and then wrapped her arms around Hunter’s shoulders, the baby nestled between them with just enough room not to be squashed. “I love you,” she murmured.

“I love you too,” he replied, voice trembling a bit with emotion. He always got a little overcome in the first few days; she had seen it when Isabelle was born and it only endeared him to her more. “Enough to keep the name?”

“No,” Bobbi told him with a smile, leaning back to place a gentle kiss to his lips. “Unfortunately for you, I love her a little too much to let her live with the one name in existence worse than ‘Barbara.’”

His breath was warm against her skin as he pressed their foreheads together. “That’s not unfortunate for me at all,” he whispered. They stood there for a long, unhurried few seconds, just letting themselves linger in the peace of the moment before Hunter broke it. “You didn’t even comment on her middle name.”

“I swear to god, if you named our daughter _Flamingo Amadeus Ravenclaw Morse-Hunter_ —“

“No, Amadeus Ravenclaw is me,” Hunter said with faux-affront. “What if it was Flamingo _Leia_ Morse-Hunter?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Bobbi told him, shaking her head though she couldn’t keep her lips from curving upward. “We’re getting her name changed.”

“It’s Victoria, actually,” he said quietly. “After…you know.”

She stopped, tears pricking her eyes. Dammit, Hunter wasn’t the only one who got sappy after childbirth. “Okay,” she said softly, gifting him a warm, glowing smile. Her gaze dropped to the tiny, perfect bundle between them, the tip of her finger coming to gentle stroke the baby’s cheek. “That part can stay.” 

* * *

“First trip out is going to be to the courthouse…” Hunter grinned at her later, once Flamingo was put down for the night and Isabelle tucked into her so-called ‘big-girl bed’—not that their oldest could even pronounce the name as anything other than “Fingo,” another point in the overflowing _so-what’s-the-legal-process-for-a-name-change?_ column. “It’ll be an adventure.”

“It’ll be something,” Bobbi agreed, tugging him down into bed with her and wrapping her arms around him, tucking her legs in behind. 

“Someday, we’re going to tell her the story of being named Flamingo for the first two weeks of her life…”

“Don’t remind me,” she groaned, nestling her head against his bare shoulder blades and closing her eyes. “Mack’s never going to let me hear the end of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this lil ficlet made you smile :) Any and all feedback appreciated! <3


End file.
